Toujours et jamais
by Scila
Summary: Obrigado a viver sozinho em Grimmauld Place, Harry é forçado a relembrar o passado ao achar uma foto incomum. 2o Lugar no Challenge HD do 3V.[SPOILER DE HP6!]


Sinopse: Obrigado a viver sozinho em Grimmauld Place, Harry é forçado a relembrar o passado ao achar uma foto incomum. 2o Lugar no Challenge H/D do 3V.  
Shipper: Harry/Draco  
Classificação: PG  
Gênero: Drama  
Spoilers: Half-Blood Prince  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Pós-Hogwarts, meio AU (cena de HBP acontecendo de forma diferente).

* * *

**Toujours et jamais**

_Sempre e nunca_

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter olhou Grimmauld Place com completo desgosto marcado em seu rosto. A idéia de ser proprietário de uma casa onde Sirius passara seus últimos dias e infeliz, não lhe agradara nem um pouco. Há anos atrás acreditava fielmente que nunca colocaria os pés naquele lugar de novo. Infelizmente "nunca" mostrou ser um termo relativo.

- Mestre indigno deseja algo de Kreacher?

O desprezo era mútuo. O auror alto olhou para baixo, encarando o elfo-doméstico. Kreacher retornou o olhar, irritado. A briga silenciosa terminou, porém, quando Harry se manifestou secamente.

- Não.

Com um _crack _rabugento, desapareceu. O ar abafado não ficou menos perturbador com sua saída. E não ajudou as pernas de Harry a se mexerem e saírem do lugar, ainda estava parado na porta da frente, encarando o corredor escuro.

Quem poderia imaginar que aquela teria que ser sua casa? Que não tinha outro lugar para viver?

Passou pelo quadro da mãe de Sirius, cuidadoso para não bater sua mala em lugar algum e acordar a fúria da mulher. Ela seria sua única companhia, tirando Kreacher, naquela casa. Começou a se perguntar se teria o mesmo fim de Sirius... Fugindo em um ato desesperado daquela casa e encontrando a morte?

Ouviu barulhos na cozinha e sabia que o velho elfo-doméstico estava mexendo em seu "esconderijo", onde guardava alguns objetos e fotos. Sem vontade alguma de discutir com a criatura, Harry subiu as escadas pesadas e escuras da casa, sua mala flutuando atrás.

Nenhum dos quartos lhe agradava. Nem aquele que dividiu com Rony anos atrás, mas acabou cedendo e escolhendo o mesmo, acreditando que teria menos memórias ali.

Sua vida em Grimmauld Place consistia apenas dias lentos e jantares solitários. Evitando todas as partes da casa, exceto o seu quarto e a cozinha, Harry buscava desesperadamente modos de passar seu tempo fora do lugar, quase suplicando por missões extras ou até mesmo escrevendo relatórios de vinte páginas ficando até tarde no Departamento de Aurors.

Assim dois meses se arrastaram. Até que Harry descobriu algo que lhe obrigou a sair de seu estado indiferença e frieza.

Foi em uma noite que não parecia se tornar incomum. Harry comia sem interesse seu jantar, enquanto lia um relatório sobre roubos de ovos de dragão na Irlanda, quando Kreacher apareceu resmungando para si mesmo como de costume.

Harry mal lhe deu atenção, acostumado com a atitude. Apenas quando percebeu que Kreacher estava _feliz _que foi obrigado a virar seu rosto na direção do elfo-doméstico. Nada que deixasse a criatura feliz seria boa coisa.

- Kreacher, por que você está cantarolando? - não era uma mera pergunta, ou então o elfo não lhe daria atenção, era um comando exigindo uma resposta imediata.

- Mestre não deve se preocupar com Kreacher, oh não... Kreacher está feliz por servir mestre...

- Você vai falar a verdade – insistiu Harry, irritado com a habilidade do elfo-doméstico em achar brechas em ordens.

Mas antes que Kreacher abrisse a boca para responder, alguém bateu na porta. Com uma incrível velocidade, o elfo saiu da cozinha, indo atender a porta. Harry revirou os olhos, ainda mais irritado.

- Harry, você... – houve uma pausa. – Ah, olá Kreacher... Como está indo?

Pelo tom e pela tentativa inútil Harry sabia que se tratava de Hermione.

- Hermione, por que você ainda tenta? Esse cabeça achatada não merece atenção...

- Rony! – protestou Hermione, como sempre.

Harry abriu um sorriso, contente em ouvir as familiares vozes de seus dois melhores amigos. Levantou de sua cadeira, deixando o jantar de lado e foi até o corredor, passando por um muito menos contente Kreacher e encontrando Rony e Hermione discutindo perto da porta da frente.

- Ele só é assim porque sempre foi maltratado se...

- Hermione! Rony! – chamou Harry. – Vocês chegaram!

Houve uma série de abraços e congratulações a seguir, os três mais que felizes em se reencontrarem.

- Como foi a lua-de-mel?

- Ótima! Não se surpreenda se tiver um afilhado até o final do ano...

- Rony! – protestou Hermione vermelha.

Harry riu, deixando-se levar pela animação do casal recém casado. Foram até a cozinha, onde eles mostram o álbum da viagem e enquanto Hermione informava séria sobre a história de cada estátua, pirâmide e local nas fotos, Rony contava todas as situações ridículas e engraçadas que os dois passaram.

E assim a noite passou, Harry esquecendo da felicidade de Kreacher e se concentrando apenas em sua própria. Até assuntos mais sérios surgirem na conversa do trio, pelo menos.

- O Profeta não cansa de elogiar o seu trabalho, Harry...

- Como se isso fosse novidade – completou Rony, sorrindo.

- ...Mas nós estamos preocupados com você – continuou Hermione. – Gina...

- Gina exagera – interrompeu.

- Morar aqui talvez não seja a melhor decisão... Por que você não vende...?

- Hermione, eu agradeço seus conselhos mas estou bem aqui – mentiu, quase a desafiando a contestá-lo.

- Alguém consegue ficar bem aqui? Tirando Kreacher e o quadro daquela mulher... – comentou Rony. – Precisa ser muito corajoso ou muito louco para viver aqui.

Uma vez em sua vida miserável Kreacher fez algo de útil para Harry, escolhendo o exato momento para entrar na cozinha e interromper a conversa que cada vez mais se tornava incômoda. Os olhos dos três se viraram para ele quando perceberam que cantarolava.

- Ficou louco de vez! – comentou Rony, surpreso.

- Está assim desde que cheguei do Ministério – contou Harry, sério.

- Não vejo qual o problema em ele estar um pouquinho... – começou Hermione mas foi obrigada a parar quando Kreacher começou a pular alegremente, ignorando a presença dos três.

- Um pouquinho louco? – repetiu Rony. – Ele pirou de vez.

- Kreacher! – chamou Harry, ríspido. – O que você está fazendo?

O elfo-doméstico se virou, resmungando.

- Limpeza, mestre indigno... Kreacher não deve mais limpar a casa de sua mestra tão honrada?

- O que você está segurando?

Kreacher tinha algo escondido em suas mãos, atrás de si.

- Mestre não tem interesse nisso... Kreacher só estava livrando das mãos do mestre algo que ele não quer...

- Me mostre! – mandou Harry, meses com o elfo-doméstico definitivamente esgotando qualquer resto de educação que tinha com ele.

- Harry, não precisa gritar assim... – pediu Hermione, incomodada com toda a cena.

Com uma expressão de total repúdio e desgosto, Kreacher mostrou um retrato em suas mãos calejadas. Harry estendeu a mão e tirou do elfo, que só não tentou pegar a força de volta graças a uma magia invisível que lhe obrigava a obedecer o dono de Grimmauld Place.

- Agora vá... Vá arranjar o que fazer em outro lugar.

Com uma reverência amarga, Kreacher desaparatou, deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione sozinhos e mais aliviados.

- O que é? – perguntou Rony, esticando o pescoço de seu lugar oposto à Harry.

- Uma foto – respondeu simplesmente, encarando o retrato.

- Você está bem, Harry? Está meio pálido...

- Estou bem, Hermione.

Para a surpresa e preocupação de ambos, Harry abriu um sorriso lentamente e após alguns segundos soltou uma risada longa e confortável... Como se um peso fora retirado de suas costas.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Rony, perplexo.

Harry escolheu não responder, passando a foto para Rony sem explicação. Quando esse a olhou, soltou uma gargalhada logo que entendeu o que via.

- O que está acontecendo? – foi a vez de Hermione receber o retrato. – Não sei qual a graça... É só um bebê com um vestidinho...

- Hermione, você... Você não reconhece os pais? – disse entre risadas Rony.

- Eles certamente me lembram alguém... – ponderou Hermione, ainda não entendendo.

Não foi necessário nenhuma outra explicação, em questão de segundos o rosto de Hermione ficou vermelho, não de vergonha, mas em uma tentativa de segurar a risada que pedia para ser solta urgentemente.

- Não... Realmente... Não é tão engraçado assim – tentou engolir o riso. – Muitos bebês são...

- Hermione, é o _Draco Malfoy _com um vestidinho _rosa_ cheio de corações! Isso supera até o incrível fuinha saltitante – gargalhou Rony.

Finalmente, ela cedeu.

- Não é à toa que Lucius não parece muito feliz – comentou, sorrindo abertamente.

- Como eu queria ver a cara do Malfoy agora! Imagina se ele estivesse aqui? – riu Rony, mas imediatamente parou, percebendo que fizera o comentário errado.

O som das risadas morreu imediatamente, um silêncio incômodo tomando seu lugar. Rony tentou não olhar para Harry, que fez o mesmo.

- Bem... Está ficando tarde... Amanhã você com certeza tem um dia cheio – quebrou o silêncio Hermione, com cautela.

- É, é melhor irmos – concordou Rony, feliz em ter uma desculpa para ir embora.

- Eu acompanho vocês.

A despedida foi curta e menos calorosa, com promessas de encontros e cartas e desejos de sorte e cuidado. Harry fechou a porta da frente mais amargo do que antes, quando jantava sozinho.

Voltou à cozinha, levitando pratos e talhares até a pia que com um leve balanço de sua varinha começaram a se lavar sozinhos. Virou-se para a mesa e encontrou novamente a foto, motivo de tanta felicidade para Kreacher.

Por alguma razão, pegou-a e guardou no bolso de seu casaco. Em silêncio terminou de arrumar a cozinha, o que certamente irritaria Kreacher que achava que apenas ele podia limpar a casa dos Black.

Quando não havia mais nada com o que se distrair, subiu para seu quarto. Deitando na cama, sem se trocar, e encarando o teto escuro. Devagar tirou a foto do bolso e por um longo tempo fixou seu olhar nos três membros da família Malfoy.

Phineas Nigellus, para a irritação de Harry, não deixou escapar o fato. De seu quadro tinha uma visão boa demais do que Harry fazia.

- Não sabia que você tinha interesse por fotos de família, Potter – zombou.

- Não tem um diretor para atormentar em Hogwarts? – respondeu Harry, guardando a foto de volta no bolso. – Ouvi falar que pretendem reformar a sala e tirar todos os quadros...

Imediatamente Phineas foi embora, reclamando contra a falta de consideração com o legado da escola... Harry sentiu uma pitada de pena de qualquer pessoa que estivesse na sala do diretor naquele momento.

Assim que o quadro estava vazio definitivamente, Harry retirou a foto mais uma vez do bolso e voltou a observá-la atentamente. Mesmo depois do comentário de Rony ainda assim era impossível resistir: abriu um sorriso fraco ao ver o bebê Draco vestido de rosa, chorando aos berros no colo de sua mãe, que parecia tentar manter a pose séria para a foto com incrível dificuldade e com seu pai ao lado, expressão de horror no rosto.

Era uma foto muito estranha, jamais Harry imaginou que os Malfoy pudessem agir de tal forma e posar para uma foto tão ridícula, pelo menos não sem queimarem a evidência logo em seguida. Curioso, virou o retrato e achou uma explicação.

"Para minha tia... Agradecemos imensamente o presente, a roupa serviu como uma luva para Draco."

Então a sra. Black resolverá mandar um presente para o recém nascido? Harry teve a leve impressão que a tia de Narcissa não prestara atenção ao sexo do bebê quando escolheu a roupa...

Nunca passaria na sua cabeça que uma coisa dessas acontecesse na família Black e Malfoy. Sua visão limitada pelo preconceito e uma imagem fria e impessoal de seus membros o impedia de imaginar a megera Black presenteando a sobrinha como uma tia normal...

Tão pouco seria capaz de prever que estaria cada vez mais ligado à eles, mesmo contra sua vontade. Morava em sua casa, era dono de seus objetos pessoais... Encontrava fotos ridículas de momentos embaraçosos...

Tinha absoluta certeza que nem os Blacks, Malfoys e ele haviam imaginado que algo assim acontecesse.

Para quem jurara nunca conviver com aquela horrível família, Harry estava se tornando um membro distante a cada dia.

_"Eu não posso estar sentindo isso... É impossível, Gina... Eu e ele... Nunca vai acontecer." "Nunca diga nunca, Harry"_

foi a resposta de Gina, em um dia distante. "Se é o que vai te fazer feliz, siga em frente. O resto, não importa. Não é o que eu imaginei para você mas gosto não se discute..."

Guardou a foto na gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado. Seus olhos começaram fechar, o cansaço do dia de trabalho finalmente o atingindo.

* * *

- Ele vai me matar...

Harry mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo... Draco Malfoy estava chorando, virado de costas para a porta. Era como se o tempo tivesse sido congelado.

Mas o feitiço se quebrou, assim que Malfoy olhou pelo reflexo do espelho e encontrou Harry. Percebendo sua presença, virou bruscamente, lançando uma azaração na direção de Harry, que se protegeu com um feitiço escudo e atacou logo em seguida com um "Estupefaça". Malfoy desviou agilmente para o lado.

- Expelliarmus! – gritou Harry, aproveitando o momento de distração do inimigo.

A varinha do sonserino caiu longe e seu dono pulou atrás dela, soltando um grito de raiva. Harry não deixou que alcançasse sua arma, pulando em cima dele e o empurrando contra a parede pelo colarinho.

Rostos grudados, ambos buscando por fôlego, Harry olhou pela primeira vez em sua vida diretamente nos olhos cinzas de Malfoy e encontrou não escárnio ou raiva, mas medo e cansaço. Seu rosto estava mais pálido e embaixo de seus olhos haviam profundas olheiras.

Não se deixando afetar pelo momento de fragilidade de Malfoy, Harry pegou com força sua mão esquerda obrigando-o a levantá-la, deixando a manga de suas vestes cair e revelar a Marca Negra. A prova definitiva que Harry estava certo o ano inteiro.

- Contente, Potter? – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Feliz? O que vai fazer agora?

- Seu pai provavelmente deve estar louco para ter companhia – respondeu com raiva.

- Ele vai ter que esperar mais um pouco – abriu um sorriso Malfoy.

Quando Harry percebeu o motivo do riso de Draco, era tarde demais. Harry levou um chute no estomago, caindo para trás e direto no chão frio, sua varinha alguns metros de distância. O sonserino aproveitou isso e recuperou sua varinha, agora em sua mão direita..

Em um piscar de olhos Malfoy estava em cima dele, varinha apontada para seu pescoço.

- Sempre sonhei com esse momento, Potter – riu. – Não importa se minha missão falhar se eu trouxer o corpo sem vida do fabuloso Potter para ele.

- Vá em frente, Malfoy. Você nunca vai ser nada além de um idiota.

A varinha continuou prensada contra seu pescoço por um longo tempo mas o feitiço fatal nunca veio. Em questão de segundos a tensão da briga se desfez e Malfoy arregalou os olhos.

- Eu... Eu não consigo – murmurou para si mesmo, perplexo.

Tão confuso quanto o sonserino, Harry continuou debaixo de seu corpo, esperando o golpe mortal que estranhamente não havia sido dado. Para o choque de ambos, Malfoy largou sua varinha no chão e levantou como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

Harry rapidamente se recuperou, pegando sua varinha de volta e apontando para seu inimigo mas Malfoy mal percebeu isso, mais pálido do que antes e uma expressão de horror no rosto longo.

- Nós vamos até Dumbledore... E você vai mostrar a Marca para ele – anunciou Harry, sua mão firme.

Mas Malfoy não estava prestando atenção, murmurando sozinho.

- Eu... Estava um passo de acabar com tudo... Nas minhas mãos...

- Ouviu, Malfoy?

- O que você fez comigo, Potter! – gritou, finalmente virando se para ele, seu dedo indicador apontando em sua direção, o acusando. – O que você fez!

Malfoy se aproximou alguns passos de Harry, que foi para trás querendo manter uma distância segura. Mais uma vez o sonserino chamou sua varinha sem abrir a boca e por alguma razão Harry não se moveu para impedi-lo, talvez ainda confuso com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Malfoy apontou sua varinha para Harry, suas mãos tremendo.

- Tudo que eu fiz... Tudo o que eu passei o ano inteiro... Todas as tentativas, as noites em claro... Eu podia ter acabado com tudo! Mas você... Você! Por que eu não consigo...

Harry não estava entendendo mais nada, cada vez mais andando para trás, quase paralisado pela loucura de Malfoy, porém voltou ao normal logo em seguida.

- _Cruc..._

Antes que terminasse de lançar a Maldição, Harry foi mais rápido.

- _SECTUMSEMPRA!_

Malfoy arregalou os olhos, sentindo o próprio sangue escorrer por sua boca, suas vestes rasgadas revelando cortes profundos, como se ele tivesse sido vítima de uma espada. Largando sua varinha no chão sem perceber, colocou sua mão esquerda no peito, onde escorria a maior quantidade de sangue devido ao corte profundo. Sua mão imediatamente estava vermelha. Sem outro movimento, caiu para trás.

Harry estava paralisado com o que acabara de fazer, desespero correndo por suas veias.

- Não...! – gritou, também largando sua varinha. – Eu... Eu não quis fazer isso! Não era para isso acontecer!

Correu para o corpo inconsciente e quase sem vida de Malfoy.

- Não! Não morra! Não! – repetiu, sua voz desesperada. – Eu não sabia... Não sabia...

Ele era um assassino! O que fizera!

A porta da sala foi arrombada por uma forte explosão e Severo Snape apareceu, arregalando os olhos logo que viu a cena.

- Afaste-se, Potter!

Harry, chocado demais para outra coisa, obedeceu.

* * *

Acordou com um susto, suado e sentindo como se não tivesse dormido, o cansaço não havia diminuído.

O quarto estava muito mais escuro desde que fechara os olhos, foi obrigado a acender sua varinha para que pudesse se trocar, o que fez em silêncio, procurando não pensar em seu sonho.

Voltou a deitar na cama, determinado a passar o resto da noite dormindo tranqüilamente e sem pesadelos.

Pensar em Draco Malfoy sempre o deixava com um gosto ruim na boca, arrependimento e amargura ainda muito presentes. Tantas coisas que poderiam ter sido, mas nunca foram... Agora sentiria culpa pelo o que aconteceu para sempre.

Se ao menos tivesse acreditado... Tivesse seguido em frente, como Gina o aconselhara...

Mas como poderia? Havia ódio demais entre os dois. Estavam cegos até ser tarde para abrir os olhos.

Jamais poderia imaginar que Malfoy estava do seu lado todo o tempo... Sempre.

Seus olhos fecharam, mais uma vez sucumbindo ao poder do cansaço.

* * *

- Me dê uma única razão para não te matar aqui e agora, Malfoy.

- Só posso te dar a mesma razão de eu não ter te matado, Potter.

- Covardia? Medo?

Malfoy balançou a cabeça.

- Talvez não importe... Se você for capaz de me matar... Talvez eu não me importe mesmo. Então, vai, Potter. Me mata. Não vou te dar nenhuma razão. Você precisa arranjar uma sozinho.

Harry não fez movimento algum, apenas mantendo sua varinha apontada para o rosto pálido de Malfoy.

- E então? Vai ou não vai? – disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que eu deveria acreditar que você desistiu de ser um Comensal? Por que eu deveria acreditar em você, depois de tudo que fez?

- Dumbledore acreditaria em mim.

- NÃO FALE O NOME DELE! – gritou, suas mãos agora tremendo.

- O que eu fiz... O que eu quase fiz... Não sinto orgulho. Não mais. Foi por medo, Potter. E eu me odeio por isso. Medo – disse, quase cuspindo as palavras, revoltado.

- Não acredito em você. É outra mentira. Você fez a sua escolha, perdeu sua chance de se juntar a Ordem.

- Achei que talvez...

- Eu nunca vou acreditar em você. Nunca.

- Então me mate – respondeu, o olhando intensamente como se suplicasse por algo.

Harry simplesmente se virou, lhe dando as costas e desaparatou.

* * *

A porta da cela se abriu, as luzes vindas de fora o cegando por alguns momentos, até seus olhos se ajustarem a luminosidade. Um flash vermelho atingiu seu corpo paralisado e ele relaxou.

- Levanta, Potter... Não temos muito tempo.

- Malfoy? – perguntou surpreso, encarando a face pálida daquele que acabara de o libertar.

Em resposta, Draco abriu sorriso.

- Peguei você de surpresa, não foi, Potter? – disse, o forçando a levantar seu corpo cansado e o apoiando com seu próprio. – Não consegue andar? Você é bem pesado para um moleque magrelo.

- É você que é fraco demais – resmungou Harry, abrindo um sorriso em resposta.

Malfoy o carregou para fora da cela e os dois andaram pelos corredores frios por alguns minutos, em completo silêncio. Ambos olhavam para todos os lados, esperando um ataque a qualquer minuto.

Finalmente Malfoy relaxou, encostando Harry na parede mais próxima, estavam na frente de um quadro vazio. O Comensal tirou sua varinha do bolso de suas vestes e murmurou um encantamento na direção da pintura, que começou a desaparecer lentamente.

- Você vai precisar passar por aqui... A passagem vai te levar direto para o terceiro andar... É lá que ele está – informou sério.

- Onde estão Rony e Hermione? – perguntou fracamente.

- Snape... Eles estão bem, por enquanto.

- O que...?

- Não temos mais tempo para jogar conversa fora, Potter. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar aqui o dia inteiro ouvindo sua voz esganiçada... Tenho coisas para fazer – sorriu irritantemente, levantando Harry outra vez.

- Você não vai entrar comigo?

Ambos ouviram vozes furiosas e sons de passos se aproximando. Os Comensais sabiam da fuga de Harry.

- Tenho um compromisso mais importante do que ser sua babá, Potter – respondeu, ainda sorrindo mas era um sorriso um pouco mais fraco e com uma pitada de tristeza.

- Não pode estar realmente... – exclamou Harry, percebendo o que ele queria dizer. – Você não vai enfrentar eles sozinho! Não tem chance...

- Não me fale das chances, Potter.

Os gritos enfurecidos agora podiam ser distinguidos, vozes familiares quase surgindo na esquina do corredor...

Malfoy o empurrou para perto da passagem agora revelada totalmente, mas Harry resistiu.

- Entra logo, Potter!

- Não! Ou você vem comigo... Ou fico e luto com você.

Seus olhos se encontraram, cinzas refletindo seus próprios verdes. Havia tanto a ser dito... E não tinham mais tempo.

- Malfoy... Eu... Desculpe por não ter acreditado em você.

- Você nunca foi conhecido pela sua inteligência, Potter.

Três Comensais apareceram correndo, varinhas apontadas para os dois. Mas assim que Draco fez um movimento para levantar sua própria varinha, Harry pegou seu braço, o segurando.

- É hora de nos separarmos, Potter – anunciou, sério, tentando se soltar. – Eu preciso fazer isso. E você precisa garantir que meu trabalho não foi à toa.

- Nunca mais vamos...

Draco sorriu, prevendo o que ele diria. Se aproximou de seu rosto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido, seus lábios tocando suavemente sua orelha:

- Nunca diga nunca, Potter. Ou pode se arrepender.

Finalmente conseguiu se soltar da mão de Harry e o empurrou com força para dentro da passagem. Enquanto o quadro voltava a surgir devagar, conseguiu ver Draco correndo, lançando feitiços e azarações na direção de seus inimigos.

- Saia da frente, Draco! – gritou um dos Comensais, Harry reconheceu a voz de Rodolphus. – Ou vai morrer!

- Quero ver você tentar! – gritou em retorno. – Eu não tenho mais medo. Quero ver você tentar me matar!

Os gritos continuaram mas Harry não mais conseguia os entender, o quadro finalmente se materializando totalmente e formando uma barreira entre Malfoy e ele.

Encarou o que era agora parede sólida, tentando controlar o tumulto dentro de si. Sabia, apesar das palavras de Draco, que aquela fora a última vez que seus caminhos cruzaram.

Tentou não pensar nisso. Não quando arrependia-se por não ter acreditado em Malfoy... Agora entendendo o olhar derrotado que havia lhe dado... Como depois de tudo que Harry falara Draco ainda sim o salvou?

Mas não havia mais tempo. Deveria seguir em frente e terminar aquilo de uma vez por todas. Por Sirius, por Dumbledore... Por todos que se sacrificaram por ele.

Por Draco.

* * *

Grimmauld Place estava mais sombria e solitária do que antes. Como se um manto negro estivesse cobrindo o lugar.

Harry Potter lutava para viver ali. Entrando e saindo na casa como um fantasma sem rumo.

Arrependimentos e tristezas apagando a felicidade da vitória contra Voldemort.

Seu único conforto se tornou a foto, agora definitivamente com um lugar permanente em seu bolso. Era uma pequena lembrança da pessoa de quem sentia falta, aquele que deixara um vazio tão grande que Harry duvidava que jamais voltaria a se sentir completo novamente.

Com o tempo a esperança que Malfoy aparecesse na porta da frente daquela casa começou a desaparecer. Não conseguia agüentar mais sempre virar o rosto para o mesmo lugar e nunca encontrar quem desesperadamente queria.

Draco não voltaria. Mas isso nunca mudaria o fato que Harry sempre se lembraria dele.

* * *

N/A: Ok... Ficou... Estranho. No meio do caminho perdi o rumo... Masss... É meu primeiro desafio, então é compreensível não é? 


End file.
